


Keep On Smilin'

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Explicit Language, Hutch's Smile, M/M, Songfic, Starsky POV, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's POV</p><p>Starsky wants to tell you about Hutch's smile.</p><p>Songfic inspired by Keep On Smilin' By Wet Willie<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZTzHXSmRfk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Smilin'

Starsky's POV

Well, you say you've got the blues  
You've got holes in both your shoes yeah  
You're feeling alone and confused  
You got to keep on smilin'  
Just keep on smilin'

Hey! Ya know what I like best about my partner, Hutch? Maybe I should make ya guess. Hint. Ain't his looks, charm and personality. Ain't his Supercop hero routine. Ain't his car... Give?

His smile. It's his smile. Ain't no ordinary smile. He's got this smile that lights up the streets and alleys of BC. And it makes me feel like a million bucks when he aims it at me. It's like he's got a magic toothpaste or somethin'. It just glows. And it makes my heart warm up. I like that.

Ya know what, though? That smile takes an awful lot of maintenance. More than the LTD even. And since I like it so much, I kinda adopted it ya know? Gotta keep him smilin'. It's rough sometimes.

But it's a challenge too.

Like a while back, he was runnin' in the rain. He runs. To keep in shape. Early. AM, if ya get my drift. Crazy shit. But anywho, he comes in drippin' and gives me a smile. And after I get my heart goin' again I notice his old converse got holes. Got so many holes you can see the man's toes. Can't be good for his feet. So I go to one of them fancy sport stores and get him a nice pair of brown suede special runnin' shoes. Runnin' shoes. Where I come from the shoes you're wearin' when the Goons find ya are your runnin' shoes.

So I but the box with the shoes in my trunk. See, I'm gonna wait till he ain't smilin'. He gets the blues sometimes. Get all confused about our job and our life. When he gets feelin' lonely like that, I stay over.

Like when he shot Corman. A dirty cop. Hutch wasn't gonna smile that night, no way. But I had to try. So after a few beers I went and got the shoes. I said to him. "Hey, Hutch! Wanna run away with me?" and gave him the shoe box. He opened it and lo and behold, he smiled. I knew I did an extra good job of maintenance that night.

Yeah you're 'bout to go insane  
'Cause your woman's playin' games  
And she says that you're to blame  
Just keep on smilin'  
Keep on smilin' thru the rain  
Laughin' at the pain  
Just flowin' with the changes  
Till the sun comes out again

Sometimes I get to thinkin' I ain't never gonna see him smile again. Like when Ben Forrest got him hooked on Horse. That stupid Bitch Jeanie nearly got my Hutch killed. Oh, he don't see it that way. He's got this White Knight thing goin' with the ladies. Bad, bad news. Ya think he'd learn. Ya know what I did? After that Bitch broke his ever lovin' heart? I asked him if he wanted to drive my car. Silly? Yeah. But I got a smile outta him. Victory for our side. Sorry, did I mention Jeanie was a Bitch? Just needed to make that clear.

Singin' in a honkey tonk cafe  
But nobody's hearin' what you play  
They're too busy drinkin' anyway  
You gotta keep on smilin'

Sometimes I keep him smilin' and I don't even know how I do it. Just Hutch sonar or radar or somethin' like that. Like the time he was singin' in this honky tonk... I mean Country Western ...excuse me...joint. Did ya know that my Hutch sings like an Angel? But he is so shy about it. I wish I coulda been his best friend when he was a kid, ya know? I woulda made sure he knew how great he was. Encouraged him. How can people be mean to little kids? How can they pile a whole bunch of bullshit on them and expect them to grow healthy. Ya gotta give 'em sun. Especially a kid like Hutch. Ya gotta water 'em. Talk to 'em like Hutch and his damn plants. I wish I coulda done to Hutch what he does to his plants. Oh, boy! Got myself goin' there.

Anywho, I was encouraging him a bit too much it seems. And he chased me outta the bar and into the back alley. He pins me up against the wall and says all shy and cute, "Thanks Starsk, you got me out of there." Then he smiled at me. Go figure!

Say you found a piece of land  
You're gonna change from city boy  
To country man, yeah  
Try to build your life with your hands  
And just keep on smilin'  
Keep on smilin'

One time I managed to get such a big smile, I had to put it in the Hutch Smile Hall of Fame, in my head. I still take it out and look at it. See, I bought this house for us. I figured the way I was fallin' in love with the guy, slowly and surely, I needed to plan for future Hutchinson smile makers. He thought I was insane. I showed it to him and not only did he disapprove of the shack, he took a header off the front stoop. Well, it was just an old door. Not my fault. So I pick him up and brushed him off and we look around the place. I get real excited because my plan is almost comin' together. So, he's grumpin' about plumbing, costs and codes, just like I knew he would. Then we end up in the back yard.

And I says all innocent like,"Ya know, Hutch. I got three lots with this deal. The one with the house and the two empty lots back here. Thought ya might like ta put in a garden. Or build a tree house or somethin'." 

That did it! He turns to me and says, "Starsk? Land? We...we own land? I..I.. could plant a garden?"

I says, "Babe, you could become a Farmer with two lots and all this California sunshine for free." 

The Big Blond Blintz grabs me, hugs me and gets all teary eyed, but hits me with that thousand watt smile. I watch him run around the yard plantin' things with his mind. I gotta confess. My eyes had a bit of leakage too.

Keep on smilin' thru the rain  
Laughin' at the pain  
Just flowin' with the changes  
Till the sun comes out again  
You're just hangin' out  
At a local bar  
And you're wonderin'  
Who the hell you are  
Are you a farmer?  
Are you a star?

Wasn't always an easy job, like I said. There was a time when I thought that hairy caterpillar Hutch grew on his lip was takin' all his smiles away. I just couldn't keep up with the maintenance. I almost lost Hutch. He almost lost his ability to smile. I almost lost my ability to make him smile. We fought over Bitches. We left the force. He got shot. Then I got shot. Then when I woke up Hutch gave me the sweetest, bestest smile I ever seen in my whole damn life. Keep on smilin' for me Hutch. It's all I need.

Smile on through the rain  
Laugh through all the pain  
Flow on with the changes  
Till the sun shines out again  
Keep on smilin', smilin', laughin', laughin'  
Flowin', flowin', flowin', flowin'


End file.
